Makeup
by DBZfangurl47
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is not having a good day. Everything seems to be going wrong. One shot, no pairings, could be considered Parental!Riza/Ed. Story better than summary.


Early one morning, Riza's peaceful slumber was interrupted by something cold and wet on her bare feet. She rolled over, ignoring it and trying to fall back asleep. Then she felt it again. With a sigh, Riza sat up and glared at her dog, who was sitting at the foot of her bed with his head under the covers.

"Down, Hayate." She ordered him, and he immediately obeyed. Rubbing one eye sleepily, she looked at her window._ It's bright out this morning_, she thought, then turned to see the clock on her nightstand. It read '9:06AM' in large red numbers. Riza's eyes widened at this and she quickly jumped up from bed.

"I'm late!" She gasped, hurrying to the closet to get dressed. She pulled out her blue military pants and jacket along with a black shirt. Riza changed quickly, tossing her pajamas on her unmade bed to deal with later. As she pulled on her boots, Black Hayate dragged his food bowl into her room and dropped it in front of her. He looked at his owner with an expecting look, silently begging for his breakfast.

"Gimme a minute..." She told him, tying her left boot. Riza stood, grabbed his bowl and rushed to the kitchen to fill it with dog food. She then quickly filled another bowl with water and set it down beside her dog, who was wolfing down his breakfast.

Riza was about to walk out the door, keys in hand, when she remembered she hadn't even brushed her hair. She set the keys down on the counter as she headed toward the bathroom. Once there, she opened a drawer and took out her hairbrush, then began to quickly pull it through her blonde hair, grumbling in irritation when it caught on the many tangles. Then she pulled it all up and fastened it with her usual hairclip. Satisfied with her hair, she moved on to apply a thin layer of makeup. A little mascara, light colored lip gloss, followed by a bit of foundation. Deciding she looked presentable, Riza retrieved her keys and sprinted out the house to her car.

Riza entered the office over an hour later than she should have. Upon her arrival, Jean looked up from his work and gave her a big grin.

"A little late, Hawkeye?" He asked teasingly. Riza gave him a look that clearly meant _I am not in the mood_. Jean immediately turned back to his paperwork as Riza walked over to her desk, but before she could sit down, she noticed something. Those papers on the top of her stack of work looked familiar… _Roy_, she realized, _he was supposed to do these yesterday_. She was already behind her schedule from being late, and now the colonel expected her to do something _he_ was supposed to do _yesterday_?

With an irritated sigh, Riza grabbed the papers and headed for Roy's office. She knocked, and when she received no answer she entered anyway. As soon as she opened the door, she found out why she'd not gotten answer. The colonel was sound asleep. Without hesitation, she stomped over to his desk and slammed the papers down right next to his head. He immediately jerked up, frantically glancing around the room in confusion.

"Colonel Mustang, sir," Riza gave a quick salute, "I do believe those are yours." She said gesturing to the papers. Roy only stared at her in bewilderment, mouth hanging open. Before Roy could even think of something to say, she stalked out of the room.

Back at her desk, Riza started on her paperwork. But when she tried to write something, her pen refused to work. Now she was really getting frustrated. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she remembered she had a spare pen in the drawer of her desk. When she opened it, there were a few pieces of paper with an envelope on top of them right in the front. Wondering what they were, Riza picked up the papers and looked through them. She quickly realized she was supposed to mail those papers today._ Better head to the post office now,_ she thought, _with my luck today I'll forget to do it later_.

Riza slid the folded papers into the envelope and sealed it. Placing the envelope in her jacket pocket, she left the office and headed for her car. It wasn't until she got there that she realized she left her keys inside. Feeling stupid, she walked back inside to retrieve her keys. But when she got there, they weren't there. Riza cleaned all the paperwork off her desk, checked in the drawers, and searched the floor around the desk, but her keys were nowhere to be found. Finally fed up with looking, she decided to walk. After mailing the papers, she returned to the Central Command. When she got to her desk, Jean and the others were gone. _They must have left for an early lunch_, Riza figured. Right then, Edward came strolling into the office, looking to be in a cheerful mood.

"Hey Hawkeye," He greeted her happily.

"Hello Edward," she replied distractedly as she pulled a small makeup mirror from her pocket.

She grumbled under her breath after examining herself. "Of course my makeup's messed up, just my luck. I look awful."

"What are you talking about? You don't need makeup, Lieutenant." Ed smiled at her, "You're pretty enough without it." Riza was surprised by the sudden compliment; she didn't even think he heard her.

"Thank you, Edward. That was really sweet." She smiled softly at him. In return he gave her a grin over his shoulder as he entered Colonel Mustang's office to give his report. Deciding to join the others for lunch, Riza started for the dining hall in much higher spirits than she had been in earlier. That kind little comment had just made the rest of her day seem a little brighter.

**A/N First fanfiction ever posted! **

**Just an idea I got in my head that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Please tell me what you think!**

**~ DBZfangurl47**


End file.
